Homophobic
by softnsensual457
Summary: Marco tells his parents he's gay. Things don't go so well and he turns to his boyfriend, Dylan, for help. ANGST ALERT! CHAPTER 6 is up!


Title: Homophobic

Author: anakinschick457

Summary: Marco tells his parents he's gay. Things don't go so well and he turns to his boyfriend, Dylan, for help. ANGST ALERT!

Disclaimers: Not mine

It was around midnight when Dylan was driving down the street, franticly searching for Marco. His boyfriend had called about an hour ago, sobbing about how his father had screamed and hit him after he'd told him he was gay. They were supposed to meet in front of the school, but Marco wasn't there. So, Dylan left and ended up about five blocks away. When he got to a stop sign, he saw a figure lying on the sidewalk, unconscious. He slowly pulled up to it and gasped at what the saw. Marco. He jumped out of the car and ran over to him, kneeling down beside him and pulling his head into his lap.

"Marco? Marco! Come on, Baby, wake up! Open your eyes, please!" Dylan pleaded while lightly shaking the small boy. Marco then moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Dylan, squinting.

"Dyl?" he croaked. Dylan smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Shh, I'm here, Baby. Don't talk. It's okay," he whispered and held him close. Marco was too weak to wrap his arms around him, so he just settled for a kiss on the neck.

"It was so awful. He was so angry."

"I know. I know. Let's just get you outta here and back to my place, okay?" Marco nodded and Dylan lifted him in his arms, kissing his forehead and walking back to the car. He set him down gently in the seat and buckled him up. Then he got in the driver's seat and quickly drove to his apartment. Once they got there he picked Marco up again and carried him inside. Then he laid him on the couch after pulling it out into the bed and got the first aid kit. As he wiped Marco's face down, he noticed the bruises and cuts on his arms and the rips in his tight t-shirt.

"What did that monster do to you?" he asked quietly. Marco's eyes opened again and he smiled slightly.

"Oh, just what the usual homophobic parent would do. Throw a lamp at me, bash my face in with his hands, kick me around while my mother did nothing. That's all," he said casually as if he were speaking of the weather.

"What!" Dylan shouted. Tears filled Marco's eyes and he nodded, looking away. Dylan put a hand behind his head and pulled him forward, placing a light kiss on his forehead and sighing.

"I won't let them touch you again. EVER," the blond vowed and this time, Marco did wrap his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder and pulling him down so that he was laying next to him on the bed.

"P-Please, help me, Dylan! I don't w-wanna be hu-rt! Not again! It w-was just l-l-like the first time I was b-eat up! I-" Marco stuttered, but Dylan stopped him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. They won't hurt you again. I promise," he whispered in his ear and sat up, pulling Marco onto his lap. "I love you."

That night, as Marco slept in Dylan's arms, the blond young man cradled the other close to his heart, inside and out.

Marco woke up the next morning in pain, but also feeling safe and warm. He opened his eyes and looked around. Dylan's apartment. Then he remembered the night before. Dylan had brought him to his place and fixed him up. He turned his head and saw Dylan behind him, holding him close and snoring very softly. Marco had to smile at this. He turned over in his arms and kissed his forehead, causing him to open his eyes.

"Morning," Dylan yawned and Marco made a disgusted sound.

"Ugh, go brush your teeth," he said.

"I just woke up!" the blond cried and Marco smirked. He leaned forward slightly and kissed him gently on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. Then he snuggled down into Dylan's arms and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Dylan's chest.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Marco.

"For helping me last night," Marco answered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." But Dylan could see right through him, damn him!

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly. Marco looked up at him with pain and love in his eyes, then nodded. They sat up and laid in each other's arms while they prepared to hear and tell the story.

"I walked in the house after school and went to make a snack. While I was making it, I heard Ma call me and I went into the living room. She and Pa were sitting on the couch. They told me to sit down because they needed to talk to me about something. Then she held up a note you gave me a few days ago and asked me what it was. I froze. Pa just glared at me while I told her I was gay and had a boyfriend. They both started yelling." Marco paused here as the memory came rushing back to him and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt Dylan rub his arm and kiss his temple and took a deep breath before continuing. "Pa stood up and came over to me, yelling about how there wouldn't be any freaky fruits in his family and smacked me. I fell on the ground, screaming when he started kicking me in the stomach. I told him stop, but he wouldn't. He hit me over the head with Ma's expensive lamp, too. He wouldn't stop, Dylan! He wouldn't!"

By this time, Marco was in tears again. He buried his face in Dylan's shirt and clutched him tightly. The blond man stroked his hair and kissed his head, giving off all the love and care he could. It was so hard for him to see Marco like this. He hated it when he was upset.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've stopped this somehow," he said softly.

"I-I couldn't do anything! I couldn't stop him! He was so rough! He just kept pushing and pushing..." Dylan got lost here. Were they still talking about Mr. Del Rossi hitting him? This sounded an awful lot like...

"Marco, Sweetie, look at me," Dylan told him gently and pulled back a little, taking Marco's face in his hands and looking him in the eye. "Did...Did your dad do anything besides hit you?"

Marco looked like his world just caved in. Tears welled up and his eyes and his chin started to tremble, as did his body. He looked down, closing his eyes tightly and nodding. Dylan took a sharp breath and stroked his cheek.

"He raped me, Dylan," Marco whispered and passed out.

THE END 2?

Dylan froze at the words that came out of Marco's mouth before he fell unconscious. He couldn't believe it. Mr. Del Rossi had...raped his own son. Because he was gay! The blond boy carefully settled the Italian against the pillows and pulled the covers over him, kissing him on the forehead and standing to get a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped Marco's face down with so much love filling his heart he thought it would explode. When he was satisfied with Marco's now clean face, he went to the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed Paige's cell.

"Hello?" Paige said.

"Hey, Stinky. Whatcha up to?" Dylan asked, using the nickname he had given her as a baby.

"Oh, nothing really, STUNKY. Just sitting at home watching TV. Bored and all alone," she said in a dismal voice.

"Wanna-"

"I'll be there in five!" Then the phone cut off. Okay, he thought. Then he ordered pizza for all of them. Just as he hung up with them, Paige pulled up in the driveway and bounded up to the door. Dylan saw her and opened the door so quickly that she almost fell down.

"Not funny, dipstick!" Paige growled as Dylan laughed.

"S-Sorry! Couldn't help myself!" he choked out. She smacked him on the back of the head and calmed down a bit.

"Okay, anyways, I did call you over here for a reason, Paigy. Let's go sit down," Dylan said and led her to the couch. "Listen, something...happened to Marco and I thought you could talk to him. Seeing as you've been through it before. Sorry for bringing you over here this late."

"What happened? And don't worry about it. I was bored as hell," she replied.

"I don't really know if I'm the one to tell you that." He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom, where Marco lay asleep, now curled up in a little ball. When Paige saw the bruises and bandages, she gasped as the realization dawned on her.

"D-Dylan, was he...raped?" Dylan looked at her sadly and nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the time with Dean. It was so horrible and violating. Dylan put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Hey, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. He's locked up. Even if he did try it again, I wouldn't let him. You know that," he soothed to his little sister and stroked her hair and back. She nodded shakily against his chest and sniffled a bit. Then they heard a deep sigh and sheets ruffling and pulled away, looking at Marco.

(A.N. In my story, Paige won the case.)

The small young man was pulled out of his sleep by soft voices. He recognized one of them as Dylan right away, but had to open his eyes to see who the other was. Paige. From the look on her face, he could see that Dylan had told her the situation. He looked up at her and opened his arms, looking for comfort and offering it. Paige embraced him and kissed the side of his head.

"Are you okay, Hun?" she asked softly and he shook his head no. Paige sighed and nuzzled his hair and he jumped slightly when he felt a large hand stroke his silky locks. He saw Dylan standing next to them and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of his two very best friends in the whole world. But then, there was a loud pounding on the front door and all of them frowned, mostly Dylan.

"Paige, stay here with Marco. I'll be right back," he instructed her in a deadly tone. She nodded and held tighter to the now shaking Marco, who was snuggled against her breast like a frightened child.

Dylan looked through the hole and what he saw angered him. A fuming Mr. Del Rossi. He put the chain on the door and opened it cautiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked flatly.

"I looking for my son. Where is the fruit?" Mr. Del Rossi growled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Del Rossi. I can't tell you that." But Dylan underestimated the stout man. The Italian growled and threw himself against the door, breaking the chain and throwing Dylan to the ground, leavingh i somewhat dazed as he hit the wall. He was brought back to awareness by a blood-curdling scream from Marco and a shriek from Paige. He jumped to his feet and ran to his bedroom, where he saw Marco's dad back-handing Paige as hard as he could across the face to get to Marco and knocking her out. That was the last straw. Right as Mr. Del Rossi was fumbling at his belt, he landed a kick to the side of the man's head and he fell unconscious. Dylan raced to Paige and laid her down in a more comfortable position, then ran to Marco. He knelt beside him and tried to get him to uncurl, but Marco wouldn't. The blond then bent down next to his ear and whispered softly.

"Marco, Angel, it's me. Dylan. Come on, baby, look at me. Please. He's gone. He won't hurt you." Marco heard Dylan's loving voice and tentatively uncurled.

"Why, Dylan? Why would he do that to me?" he sobbed brokenly. Dylan took him into his arms and rocked him back and forth as he reached for the cordless phone, dialed '911' and hung up. They traced the call and sent a firetruck over, with a police and an ambulence. Two men and a woman burst through the broken door and the woman immediately knelt down beside Marco and Dylan.

"Are you boys all right?" she asked gently.

"My boyfriend was...was raped earlier yesterday by his father and he came back today to...to do it again. He attacked my sister and me." Dylan noticed that he was shaking as well. It was so hard seeing his baby sister in this position.

"What are your names?"

"This is Marco Del Rossi and I'm Dylan Michalchuk. That's my sister, Paige."

"My name's Sara. Why don't you let me get Marco into the ambulence? You can ride along if you like," she said kindly.

"Hey, Sara, this one's gonna be fine. Just some bruising and a scratch. We'll patch her up," one of the fireman said.

"Thanks, Scott." Sara helped Dylan and Marco stand and they laid him down inside the ambulence. Dylan kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I'm gonna go check on Paige, okay?" He saw a flicker of fear in Marco's eyes, but the boy nodded and he raced over to his little sister. She was conscious and sitting up against the wall with a bandage over her forehead. He grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him in."

3?

Dylan sat at Marco's bedside for the next week, only getting up to use the restroom. Everyone was worried about the blond, especially his little sister. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, nothing. She'd tried to get him to eat something, but he didn't even look at her. Just shook his head and stared at Marco's face. One day, she finally got tired of it and, with all her might, pulled the chair back that Dylan was sitting in, unlocked their hands, and plopped down in his lap.

"Hey!" Dylan protested, but started coughing because he hadn't talked in so long.

"It's about time!" Paige returned. "You haven't said one word all week!"

"So?" Dylan said guiltily, wrapping his arms around Paige's waist and staring at his hands.

"We're all worried about you, Dyl. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep this up. Come on. Talk to me, please."

"...I...I'm just so scared, Paige. So much has happened to him this past week and I don't know how to help him," Dylan choked out, and the sobs soon wracked his body. "Th-This shouldn't have happened! He's so y-young! W-We all are! And i-it was his fa-ther th-that did all th-is!"

Paige gasped when her older brother broke down. This was such a rare thing for her to see, but she knew exactly what to do. She pulled his head against her bosom and held him close. She then started to rock him back and forth in a soothing motion. The boy's sobs grew choked with each passing minute as he tried not to cry. Paige stroked the thin, blond curls gently as she helped him release his emotions.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. It's okay to cry, you know. Believe me. If it wasn't, then I would probably be in jail right now. Everyone has to just let go of everything once in a while. You've been hurt, so you just cry, okay?" Paige whispered in his ear. That's when it happened. Dylan let out huge, gut-wrenching sobs into Paige's breast and started mumbling incoherrant things.

"Why him...my fault...should have protected him...hates me...why..." Paige knew he was about to the edge of hysteria and heard him nearly hyperventilating and pulled away a bit, taking his face between her hands and staring into his eyes.

"Dylan, Honey, calm down. You're hyperventilating. Focus on my eyes, Sweetie. Breathe deeply. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Good," she instructed and stroked his hair. He collapsed against her and whimpered softly. Paige stood up and helped him up to lead him over to a large couch on the other side of the hospital room, which was very odd that they had one. She laid him down and covered him with a blanket.

"Get some sleep, Dyl. I know you're tired."

"...stay? Please?" Dylan slurred and Paige smiled, lifting his legs and settling herself on the couch so they rested on her lap. She grabbed his hand and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Sleep." He did so and she watched him for a long time before falling asleep herself.

Sorry it's so short! I've been busy with school and stuff. Geometry, Algebra 1, Science, U.S. History, Language Arts, Woodshop! And all in the 8th grade!

Marco was tossing and turning in his sleep. Nightmares were a bitch. Dylan was brought back to awareness when heard his boyfriend crying out in terror. He ran over to him in his drowsy state and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He grabbed Marco by the shoulders to keep him from hurting himself and called out to him.

"Marco! Marco, wake up! Open your eyes, Baby! Wake up!" But to no avail.

"No...please...stop...Papa! STOP!" Marco screamed and shot up. Sweat trailed down his face and mixed with his tears. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Marco, calm down. It's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real," Dylan soothed as he scooted closer to him to take him in his arms, but Marco scrambled backwards, his eyes unseeing. "Marco, look at me. I'm real. Your dream wasn't. It was just.a.dream. Take it easy."

He reached forward again and this time held him close to his chest, but the boy still struggled. Dylan held on, though. He always would. Despite Marco's pounds against his chest, he held on.

"Marco, stop! It's me! Dylan! Wake up! It's me, Babe!" he whispered fiercly.

"NO! LET GO! GET OFF!" Marco shouted.

"No! I won't let go! I love you!" Dylan cried and that seemed to shake Marco from his dream.

"D-D-Dylan?" Marco rasped. Dylan nodded.

"Yes, it's me, Marco. I'm here. It's okay." Marco's arms tightened around him and he let out a great deal of sobs. Marco's breathing got heavier and quicker and suddenly, a bunch of beeps and alarms sounded from the machines at Marco's bedside. A flurry of nurses came in and pushed Dylan away from Marco, strapping a respirator to Marco's face. Dylan watched in horror as one of the nurse's started pressing on Marco's chest. Some of the beeping stopped, but not all of it. Then another nurse turned to him with her hand held out.

"Dylan, come here. We need your help," she said urgently, but calmly.

"M-Me? What can I do?" he stuttered.

"We need you to talk to him. Sometimes it helps our patients to have someone they love speak to them and it calms them down. Hurry now," she told him kindly. He took her hand and watched as she placed it in Marco's. "Say something. Try and calm him."

"Okay," he returned and looked at Marco, stroking his hand. "Marco, it's okay. I'm here. You've gotta calm down. Come on. Look at me, Babe. Just take it easy."

Marco's eyes darted around wildly until they found Dylan's. They locked onto each other and just stared. Dylan touched the side of his head with his other hand and stroked his temple while continuing to whisper to him. The nurses stared in amazement as the beeping gradually stopped and the tension lessened. Marco's eyes started to droop and his breathing became more calm and slower.

"Dylan? W-What happened?" he rasped weakly. Tears were brought to Dylan's eyes as he heard that beautiful sound. He'd been so afraid that he'd never hear it again. He bit the tears back, though, and smiled.

"Shh, you're okay. You just got a little out of control, that's all. Everything's fine. Just breathe. That's it. Now, close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up, okay, Babe?" he choked out. Marco nodded and his eyes slid shut. He was asleep before he could register the tear drop that landed on his cheek.

Dylan let out a shaky breath and lowered his head as he tried to gain control of himself. Marco would be fine. He felt a large hand on his back as the nurses left without a sound and turned to see his father standing behind him with a sympathetic look. The older man opened his arms and Dylan practically flew into them, sobbing into his dad's shoulder while he stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, it's all right, Son. He'll be fine. It's okay," Mr. Michalchuk whispered. "Come on, Dyl. Let's get you home."

Dylan shook his head, but he was no match for his father. The man picked him up in his arms and cradled him close to his chest as if he were a baby. He struggled for maybe five minutes, but his father held onto him and carried him out of the room. He eventually collapsed against his chest and just let him carry him out to their van.

Mr. Michalchuk got Dylan into the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's. The ride home was silent, but Mr. Michalchuk kept his hand behind Dylan's head while he ran his fingers through the boy's hair the whole time. Silent tears ran down Dylan's cheeks, but Mr. Michalchuk didn't know what to do about them. When they got to their house, Dylan was carried inside and allowed his father to change him into his pajamas and tuck him in bed, but he wouldn't let him leave.

"Don't leave, Daddy. Please," he whimpered as his father went to open the door to leave. He watched with pleading eyes as the man turned around and smiled.

"All right, Bud. I won't leave," Mr. Michalchuk said and climbed into bed next to Dylan. His son quietly snuggled up to his side and sniffled a bit. "Go to sleep."

"Love you, Dad," Dylan whispered before drifting off.

"I love you, too, Dylan." The rest of the night went by uneventful.

A/N: How was that? I know this story is kind of moving fast, but what do you think should happen next?

A) Dylan wakes up and realizes that his father has taken him home.

B) Dylan's father wakes him up after a call from the hospital about Marco.

C) Spinner visits Marco in the hospital

Let's see that feedback! Only you can make the next post go up!

Mr. Michalchuk sat with his son all night, soothing him after the nightmares, reassuring him, and all that fatherly stuff, until the next morning when the hospital called. He picked up the phone as quickly as he could without waking Dylan and answered hastily.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Michalchuk?" a feminine voice asked on the other line.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is."

"Hi, this is Nurse Hughes, from the hospital. We're just calling to let you know that Marco is ready to go home, but there are a few things you should know."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, he'll definitely be very quiet for a while, this being such a traumatic experience. Marco will also more than likely have many nightmares, so there should be someone to stay with him at night. We also suspect that, like most rape victims, he may start cutting himself."

(A.N. I know absolutely nothing about how rape victims act, so if this is offensive to anyone at all, I'm terribly sorry.)

"Th-Thank you, Nurse Hughes. You've been a great help to us. I'll be there to pick Marco up right away."

"All right, Mr. Michalchuk. Drive safely. Oh, one more thing. I saw that your son and Marco are quite...intimate...with each other and I think you should probably bring him along. It'll calm Marco down a bit, I expect. He's very skittish right now."

"You're right about that. They're boyfriends. Thanks for the advice. Buh-bye." He hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face before walking to Dylan's bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dylan, get up. Come on, Buddy, wake up," he called and Dylan shifted so that his head rested in his dad's lap. Mr. Michalchuk scoffed and flicked his ear. "Get.up.Dylan Michalchuk."

"Mm-mm. Comfy," Dylan groaned.

"I'll show you comfy," the older man growled playfully and Dylan's eyes snapped open right before he was dumped on the floor.

"Dad!"

"You asked for it! Now, get dressed. You want to go pick up Marco with me, don't you?" Dylan's head shot up and he scrambled to get dressed right in front of his dad and not even caring. All this was done in about 30 seconds.

"Okay, let's go!" Dylan cried and grabbed his dad's hand, pulling him out of the room like a child that wanted ice cream.

"Hold it! Go brush your teeth," Mr. Michalchuk reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Dylan said thoughtfully and ran to do that as well. Then, they were on their way to the hospital once again, but this time, Dylan was practically bouncing with joy. Marco was okay!


End file.
